El viaje de Susan
by kensara
Summary: Susan Sturm (OC) viaja a Inglaterra, enviada por la Universidad, para buscar un tratado de Necromancia perdido.


_**El viaje de Susan**_

 _Capítulo Primero: El tratado._

Susan había ido a Inglaterra siguiendo la pista de un antiguo tratado de Nigromancia. El Departamento de Paleomántica había descubierto la posible existencia del mismo gracias a unos viejos resguardos de venta de quien resultó ser su último poseedor conocido. Hacía mucho que se había dado por perdido, pues solo existían referencias a dicho tratado en otros posteriores. Sin embargo, tras el fallecimiento de Asvald Storstrand y la ejecución de su testamento, la Universidad adquirió de su heredero una serie de documentos y antiguos libros, entre los cuales se encontraba el feliz hallazgo. Debido a la naturaleza del tratado desaparecido, la directora del Departamento de Paleomántica, la Doctora Satu Akura, solicitó una colaboración con el Departamento de Necromancia, y envió a Anser Lokabrenna a la reunión en calidad de investigador jefe de su área. Susan Sturm, por su parte, acudía como miembro del grupo de investigación de su Departamento. El hecho de estar realizando un doctorado sobre antiguos hechizos e invocaciones nigrománticas la llevó a solicitar la realización del viaje para buscar el tratado perdido. Localizarlo supondría todo un hito en su campo de estudio, y quería que su nombre se relacionase con dicho descubrimiento. Deseaba obtener un cum laude en su doctorado, y sabía que lo lograría si se hacía con el tratado necromántico.

Anser se sintió un poco decepcionado. Como jefe de investigación, él había trabajado duramente en el descubrimiento y localización del tratado. Había seguido todas las pistas hasta dar con el reguardo de venta que lo situaba en Londres. Desearía continuar con la investigación y poder estudiar el manuscrito una vez fuese encontrado, y le molestaba tener que dejar que fuese otro quien se llevase el mérito. Incluso si ese otro era Susan Sturm, la mujer que había amado y en la que ya nunca se permitía pensar. Sin embargo, sabía que no podía enfrentarse a ella. Al fin y al cabo, todo lo que tenía se lo debía a Julius, padre de la muchacha y rector de Lamberburg. Él se había encargado de garantizarle la plaza de investigación y de que fuese ascendido en cuanto quedó vacante el puesto de jefe investigador. Además, era el secretario rectoral, lo que le otorgaba un lugar en el claustro universitario, pudiendo así influir en la política interna de Lamberburg. A cambio de los favores que recibía por parte del padre de Susan, solo debía apoyar las propuestas presentadas por Julius y trabajar para que se aprobasen y se llevasen a cabo. Anser nunca se había preocupado demasiado por cuestiones éticas y morales, por lo que su trabajo para Julius Sturm no le quitaba el sueño. Sabía, además, que no debía interferir en los asuntos de la familia, y que cualquier cosa que tanto Julius como Susan deseasen tendría prioridad, incluso sobre sus propias necesidades. Él sabía bien cual era su sitio. Por ello no dijo nada cuando la muchacha se propuso para realizar el viaje. Debido a que él había trabajado en la localización del tratado y conocía bien los datos del mismo, sería su contacto en Lamberburg, de manera que ella le notificaría a él directamente cualquier nuevo avance en la búsqueda. Anser la puso al corriente con todos los datos que poseía y le deseó buena suerte. Susan resopló ante las palabras del hombre, irguiendo la cabeza tanto como le fue posible. Anser estaba acostumbrado a las muestras de altanería por parte de la joven. Se las había dedicado desde que habían roto su relación, hacía ya diez años, dejándole así muy claro lo que significaba para ella. Al principio le había dolido su desprecio y el verla con otros lo enloquecía, pero poco a poco fue aplacando su dolor con la certeza de que él no era nadie y que no la merecía. Debía agradecerle tanto a Julius... Si algo había aprendido Anser gracias a los Sturm fue cual era su posición en la sociedad mágica. Trabajar para ellos y consolidarlos en Lamberburg era todo a lo que podía aspirar, y no se quejaba. Cuando era más joven le habría sabido a poco y le habría molestado la actitud de superioridad que mostraban, pero ahora tenía suficiente con su puesto en la Universidad y no deseaba más. Sabía que lo tendría asegurado mientras siguiese trabajando para que los Sturm estuviesen en lo más alto. Y eso era ya mucho para un Lokabrenna.

A Susan le molestaba sobremanera tener que tratar con Anser, pero no podía perder esta oportunidad. En cualquier caso, aguardaba que la comunicación entre ambos fuese lo más escasa posible. Al fin y al cabo, Londres y la Universidad estaban a mucha distancia y a las lechuzas les llevaría un tiempo entregar los mensajes. Esperaba no verse en la necesidad de hablar con él mediante chimenea.

Ella le tenía una inquina profunda. Por lo general no se encontraban en la Universidad. Pertenecían a departamentos diferentes, aunque se veían en las reuniones del claustro, organismo al que Susan pertenecía desde hacía un año debido a la influencia de su padre. Ella sabía que si Anser tenía su puesto y pertenecía al gabinete rectoral era gracias a Julius, y verlo allí solo le recordaba que ese hombre ambicioso la había engañado para hacerse un nombre en Lamberburg. Suponía que su padre lo mantenía tan cerca para que a ella no se le olvidase nunca la lección, algo que no había ocurrido a pesar de haber transcurrido ya tantos años desde que Anser la traicionó. El sentimiento de engaño no había desaparecido, y en ocasiones se imaginaba lo satisfecho que se tenía que sentir él al verla. Pensar en lo estúpida que él debía de saberla, en lo mucho que tuvo que reírse de ella, la seguía enfureciendo, y fantasear con la realización de planes de venganza la ponía de muy buen humor y hacía que la rabia remitiese, por lo menos de manera momentánea. Sin embargo, nunca se había atrevido a efectuar la venganza, pues creía que hacerlo llevaría a Anser a pensar que aún le importaba. Nadie espera diez años para llevar a cabo una venganza si solo sintiese indiferencia. Por ello le mostraba una actitud soberbia y altiva, mostrándole que era mejor que él, aunque realmente no era así como ella se sentía. Lo había hablado muchas veces con Mirzam, la hermana de Anser, quien se había convertido en una buena amiga. Mirzam le hizo ver que su hermano siempre había sido así, e intentó ayudarla a olvidarlo y a sentirse mejor consigo misma. Es posible que lo hubiese logrado si no tuviese que encontrarse con Anser en la Universidad, lo que le impedía olvidar. Él había sido su primer amor y una de las pocas personas en las que alguna vez había confiado, y aunque había estado con más hombres, nunca llegó a sentir nada por ellos. Lo único que la llenaba y hacía su vida soportable eran sus estudios e investigaciones. Amaba las Artes Oscuras, y su curiosidad e interés insaciables la llevaba a pasarse el día entre libros. Encontró en la Nigromancia una auténtica pasión, lo que la llevó a entender perfectamente por qué su padre pasaba tanto tiempo trabajando en el sótano de la mansión familiar. Cuando investigaba y probaba nuevos métodos de invocación y control de muertos, el tiempo transcurría veloz. Descubrió que la Nigromancia era mucho más efectiva para dejar de pensar en Anser que el sexo con otros hombres, por lo que le dedicó todo su tiempo e hizo de ella su forma de vida, algo que alegró sobremanera a Julius.

Julius Sturm siempre había deseado que su hija continuase con el legado familiar, se dedicase a la Nigromancia y dirigiese la Universidad, lo que, al fin y al cabo, habían hecho los Sturm desde siempre. Verla interesada por ello lo hizo realmente feliz, y ya solo precisaba verla casada y con un hijo para sentirse realizado, pues de ella dependía la continuidad de la familia. En todo este tiempo, había comenzado y acabado numerosas relaciones. Cada una que iniciaba, Julius aguardaba que fuese la definitiva, pero esto nunca ocurría. Parecía que su hija había perdido la confianza después de todo el asunto de Anser, y Julius no sabía que hacer para remediarlo.

Había mantenido a Lokabrenna muy cerca para poder controlarlo y hacerle la vida lo más insatisfactoria posible. Le dio el puesto que quería, pero este fue un regalo envenenado. A cambio lo obligó a trabajar para sus propios intereses, empleó la capacidad manipuladora de Anser a su favor y le hizo acabar con sus enemigos políticos. Aunque lo que más placer le había dado fue el invitarlo a su casa como secretario del gabinete rectoral y humillarlo frente a los demás miembros claustrales, recordándole así cuál era su posición. Julius no pudo evitar reparar en que su hija hacía otro tanto, pavoneándose con su novio de turno en aquellas cenas del claustro. Disfrutaba sobremanera viendo como Anser sufría al comprender que Susan estaba fuera de sus posibilidades. Saberlo vencido, domado, roto, lo satisfacía como nada era capaz de hacerlo.

Sin embargo, sentía que toda aquella historia había tocado muy profundamente a su hija, y ya no sabía qué hacer para que le diese un nieto, alguien que heredase el apellido Sturm. Temía que la familia terminase con él, y pensarlo era algo que le causaba un profundo pesar.

Sin embargo, ahora Susan estaba en Inglaterra, muy lejos de Anser. Se hospedaría en el Caldero Chorreante durante su estancia en Londres, la que, esperaba, no se dilataría en el tiempo. Había hablado con Mirzam antes del viaje y habían establecido una cita para cenar. Antes de ello, Susan se dirigió hacia la tienda Borgin y Burkes, en el callejón Knockturn, pues era la dirección que constaba en el recibo de venta del tratado y donde, por lo tanto, debía comenzar su búsqueda. No aguardaba que aún conservaran el libro, ya que el documento databa de hacía más de 50 años, pero sí esperaba que le ofrecieran alguna pista de por dónde seguir buscando.

Susan entró en Borgin y Burkes con seguridad. Tras el mostrador se encontraba un hombre que parecía poseer más de cien años. Se imaginó que sería uno de los dueños de la tienda. El lugar estaba lleno de objetos fabulosos. A Susan le hubiese gustado poder estudiar con calma todos y cada uno de aquellos artefactos, pues, como saltaba a la vista, debían de encerrar un poder inmenso y de lo más diverso. Pensó en lo que aprendería clasificándolos.

―¿Le puedo ayudar en algo, señorita? ―dijo una voz detrás de ella. Se trataba del hombre que había visto al entrar en la tienda.

―De hecho… sí ―dijo Susan, girándose―. Busco un libro…

―¡Ah! Creo que se confunde usted… ―dijo con una sonrisa el tendero―. Flourish y Blotts se encuentra en el callejón Diagón…

―No es un libro corriente lo que busco, evidentemente, o no estaría aquí ―Susan sabía que estaba siendo desagradable, pero no tenía paciencia para juegos―. Mi nombre es Susan Sturm y represento a la Universidad de Lamberburg.

Susan levantó la cabeza y aguardó a comprobar el efecto de sus palabras en el hombre. Estaba acostumbrada a que la mención de su apellido o de la Universidad generase la mayor de las displicencias.

―Es un auténtico placer, señorita Sturm ―los ojos del anciano adquirieron un renovado fulgor―. Su padre ha sido un buen cliente de este establecimiento durante muchos años. Mi nombre es Borgin, y soy su humilde servidor ―dijo bajando la cabeza―. ¿Cuál es el libro que busca?

Susan extrajo de su bolsillo el resguardo de venta y se lo tendió al señor Borgin.

―Ha llegado a nosotros la noticia de que hace más de 50 años este establecimiento adquirió un manuscrito que había pertenecido a Asvald Storstrand.

El señor Borgin cogió el papel que Susan le tendía y, ajustándose las gafas, lo leyó.

―¡Ah, sí!, el tratado de Altus Darinius. Un documento excepcional

―¿Lo recuerda usted?

―Por supuesto ―dijo levantando la vista del recibo y dirigiéndola hacia Susan―. No todos los días se tiene la oportunidad de hacerse con un manuscrito perdido. Muy valioso, sin duda.

―¿Lo tiene aún?

El hombre se rió entre dientes.

―¡Oh, no! Un tomo como ese es muy codiciado. Cualquier coleccionista se sentiría muy orgulloso de poseerlo. Es toda una joya, único e irrepetible, como bien sabe usted.

Susan estaba realmente molesta. Deseaba que el anciano le dijese algo útil. Se estaba cansando de la cháchara.

―¿Y no recordará por casualidad quién lo compró?

―No, lo siento ―dijo Borgin mientras le devolvía el recibo y sonreía con candor―. Mi memoria no es lo que era.

―¿Me dice usted que no recuerda quién compró esa joya tan única? ―dijo Susan con evidente sarcasmo―. Además, es extraño que no guarden un registro de todas las ventas que realizan aquí…

―En este establecimiento se paga no solo por los objetos que se adquieren, sino también por la confidencialidad de quien los compra. Es por ello que seguimos teniendo clientes pues, de otro modo, nadie se atrevería a cruzar esa puerta ―Borgin señaló la entrada―. Como sabrá usted, señorita Sturm, la naturaleza de los objetos que vendemos raya en la ilegalidad, y le puedo asegurar que al Departamento de Seguridad Mágica le encantaría poseer un listado con nuestros clientes.

Susan valoró realizarle un Imperius al tendero y hacerle así buscar los datos que precisaba, pues estaba convencida de que tenía que existir un registro de ventas. Cuando ya se había decidido y estaba quitando la varita, la puerta se abrió y un hombre entró en el establecimiento.

―Si me disculpa, señorita Sturm, tengo un cliente que atender ―dijo Borgin mientras realizaba el amago de dirigirse hacia el recién llegado.

―¡Espere! ―el humor de Susan había empeorado aún más. Si no fuese por el hombre que había entrado, tendría ya la información que había venido a buscar. Sabía, no obstante, que no podía ejecutar una maldición Imperius con testigos. La ley mágica era absurdamente dura en ese aspecto―. Le voy a pedir que le comunique al comprador del tomo que busco que deseo entrevistarme con él. Me hospedo en el Caldero Chorreante, me puede usted notificar allí la respuesta…

―¿Qué le hace pensar que voy a importunar a uno de mis clientes de ese modo?

―Sé que su tiempo tiene un precio…. ―Susan puso en las manos del hombre una cantidad considerable de monedas de oro―. Esto es solo por las molestias. Le pagaré el doble en cuanto sea efectivo el encuentro que le pido.

―¿Cómo se atreve? ―exclamó indignado Borgin mientras le devolvía las monedas de oro a Susan―. ¡Esto no es un mercado de favores! ¡Desconozco como funcionan las cosas en Lamberburg, pero en Inglaterra somos caballeros y no unos meros mercachifles!

Susan guardó el dinero algo avergonzada y se dirigió a la salida con paso rápido.

―Pues entonces no tenemos más que tratar. ¡Buenas tardes! ―dijo con furia mientras abandonaba el establecimiento, ante la irritada mirada del dependiente.

Susan estaba realmente malhumorada. En Cochem, lugar donde se encontraba la mansión Sturm, nadie se atrevía a importunarla ni a llevarle la contraria. Lo mismo ocurría en Lamberburg. Si alguien la tratase con la desfachatez con la que lo había hecho el dependiente de la tienda, lo habría lamentado. No entendía porqué el hombre se había negado a darle el dato que pidió. Estaba claro que ella no pertenecía al Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. De hecho, pensar lo contrario era completamente descabellado, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que en dicho Departamento estarían encantados de probar las actividades necrománticas de los Sturm.

Susan decidió dejar para el día siguiente las pesquisas y encaminarse a la heladería Florean Fortescue para esperar allí por Mirzam. Aguardaba que el chocolate le mejorase el humor.

 _Capítulo Segundo: Comienza la búsqueda._

Cuando llegó Mirzam, Susan la saludó cariñosamente. Aunque se veían poco, habían establecido una excelente relación a través de carta. Mirzam era una de las pocas personas con las que Susan se había abierto. Le había confiado sus miedos y sentimientos más personales, al principio con temor, pues las pocas veces en las que había hecho algo así acabaron empleando la información en su contra. Sin embargo, Mirzam había demostrado ser una mujer sincera, profunda y con sus propios temores. Habían compartido por carta sus problemas y se habían animado y apoyado. Mirzam sabía que Susan lo había pasado muy mal por todo el asunto de Anser. Su autoestima había sufrido un duro golpe y se había resguardado en una vorágine de relaciones vacías que la hacían sentir aún peor. Sus estudios eran lo único que la animaban, lo que a Mirzam le parecía un poco triste, pues no acababa de entender que su amiga prefiriese el interior de un sótano y la compañía de muertos e invocados antes que el sol y la relación directa con personas reales. Mirzam siempre había disfrutado de viajar, deambular por las calles, hablar con desconocidos y establecer nuevas amistades, algo que a Susan le ponía extremadamente nerviosa y de mal humor. Ellas eran muy diferentes entre si, pero, sin embargo, o incluso debido a ello, se llevaban excelentemente.

―¿Cómo está Sirius? ―preguntó durante la cena Susan.

―Muy bien. Ha comenzado a trabajar en Stjørdal como cuidador y controlador de guivernos de hielo. Le gusta muchísimo el trabajo. Ya sabes que siempre ha sido un amante de los animales.

―¡Y qué lo digas! ¿No lo habían casi expulsado de Hogwarts por liberar unos bundimun en clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas?

―Fueron unos chizpurfles. Veo que te acuerdas de la anécdota ―dijo Mirzam riendo. Susan se rió con ella ―. ¿Cómo te ha ido buscando lo qué sea que has venido a buscar?

―¡Uf!, no muy bien ―dijo Susan. De repente se le ocurrió una idea―. Pero es posible que tú me puedas ayudar.

―¿Yo? ―dijo Mirzam con sorpresa―. Si puedo, por supuesto, pero no sé cómo lo voy a hacer.

―Tú debes conocer a las principales familias de Inglaterra. Es altamente probable que el objeto que busco lo posea alguien perteneciente a una de ellas.

―¿Y vas a ir casa por casa preguntando? No sé qué buscas, pero si lo queréis en tu departamento, claramente es algo que debe ser escondido del Ministerio de Magia. Es peligroso para ti hablar de ello con cualquiera. Te podrían denunciar. Y no creo tampoco que quién lo tenga te lo diga.

―Bueno, solucionemos un problema de cada vez. De momento, necesito saber dónde está. Una vez lo sepa, y dependiendo de quien sea, haré una aproximación u otra para recuperar el objeto. Soy una mujer con recursos ―Susan le dirigió una mirada significativa a Mirzam.

―De acuerdo, no quiero saberlo. Simplemente…. no mates a nadie, ¿eh? ―dijo Mirzam divertida. Susan se rió.

―Puedes estar segura de que no lo haré. Sí que tienes mala imagen de la gente de la Universidad. ¡Si somos un trozo de pan! ―añadió Susan con fingido tono lastimero.

Cuando Susan regresó a su habitación esa noche, poseía una lista con las principales familias de Inglaterra y sus miembros. Sabía que existía la posibilidad de que el libro estuviese fuera de Reino Unido, pero ya que ella se encontraba allí, pensó que el camino lógico era confirmar o refutar esa probabilidad antes de buscar en otro lugar. A pesar de que no tenía ningunas ganas de hacerlo, decidió comunicarse mediante chimenea con Anser y pedirle que buscase información sobre las familias. Seguro que él sabía como investigarlas y dónde conseguir más datos sobre ellas. No descartó, si no conseguía nada útil, volver al día siguiente a Borgin y Burkes y lanzar el Imperius sobre Borgin. No le había gustado cómo la había tratado. Pensarlo volvió a ponerla de mal humor.

Hechó los polvos en la chimenea y pidió comunicación con la casa de Anser en Cochem. El rostro del hombre apareció flotando.

―Profesora Sturm, ¿qué tal ha ido la búsqueda? ¿Qué tal en Borgin y Burkes?

Susan giró los ojos al escuchar que se refería a ella por su título académico. Sintió una punzada de ira ciega en el pecho.

―Si hubiese ido bien no le estaría llamando, profesor Lokabrenna ―dijo Susan con evidente enfado―. El libro ha sido vendido, pero Borgin no ha querido decirme a quién. He estado a punto de hacerle un Imperius, pero entró alguien en la tienda en ese momento…

―¡Susan! ―la interrumpió Anser, olvidándose de mantener el trato de respeto―, ¡recuerda que no estás en la seguridad de Lamberburg ni en Cochem! ¡Ni se te ocurra llevar a cabo magia oscura ahí! ¡En el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica estarían felices de poder procesarte por una maldición imperdonable! Prométeme que no lo harás, Susan, por favor…

Susan estaba estupefacta ante la preocupación mostrada por Anser, y durante unos segundos se mantuvo callada sin saber qué decir.

―...Si te pasase algo… ―continuó el hombre, malinterpretando el silencio de Susan―,... tu padre me haría responsable….

Al escucharlo, la joven se enfureció. Por un momento había pensado que Anser mostraba auténtica preocupación por ella, pero era evidente que eso era absurdo. Todo lo que él hacía o decía siempre tenía relación directa con Julius. El hombre parecía el perro faldero de su padre. Estaba harta de ambos.

―Por supuesto que lo haría. Y absténgase de dirigirse a mí con tanta confianza, profesor Lokabrenna.

―Disculpe ―Anser bajó la vista―. No volverá a ocurrir…, profesora Sturm.

―Bueno, siguiendo con el tratado… Lo que puedo deducir es que la persona que lo ha comprado tiene, por fuerza, que pertenecer a una buena familia. Borgin ha dejado claro que se trata de un objeto de colección de gran valor. No podría pagarlo cualquiera.

―Eso reduce considerablemente el listado…

―Es lo que yo pienso. Cabe la posibilidad de que quien lo haya comprado no sea de Inglaterra, pero considero que primero vale la pena trabajar con la hipótesis de que sí lo es.

―Ya veo. Como no sabemos en qué momento el libro fue adquirido, debemos tener en consideración a las familias extintas recientemente… como la Black…

―Y comprobar si hay algún registro de magia del cariz de la de Altus Darinius en los libros sobre las Guerras Mágicas… Si lo compró algún mortífago… Todos debían ser de buenas familias...

―¡Eso es brillante, Susan!

La joven sonrió ante el elogio de Anser. No le importó que la llamase por el nombre de pila.

―Pues, venga, necesito que busques estos datos en los libros de la biblioteca de la Universidad, y también en la de mi padre, si es necesario. ¿Lo harás, Anser?

―Me pongo ahora mismo con ello. Te llamaré en cuanto tenga algún dato.

―Perfecto. Yo iré mañana a la biblioteca pública del Ministerio, a ver qué encuentro.

―Muy bien ―dijo Anser haciendo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza―. Encontraremos ese libro, tenlo por seguro.

―Lo sé ―Susan sonrió―. Llámame si encuentras algo, no importa la hora.

―Lo haré. Buenas noches, Susan. Hablamos mañana como muy tarde.

―Buenas noches, Anser.

Al día siguiente, Susan acudió a la biblioteca mágica que se encontraba en las inmediaciones al Ministerio. A pesar de que pasó el día entero revisando diversos libros sobre linaje e historia local, no encontró nada de interés, lo que la puso de muy mal humor. Se llevó a la habitación algunos libros sobre la Segunda Guerra Mágica, con la esperanza de que hallar información sobre las familias implicadas con el Señor Tenebroso y los mortífagos. Al llegar al Caldero Chorreante se dispuso a leer el primero de ellos. En ese momento, la cabeza de Anser apareció flotando sobre la chimenea.

―Susan, ¿estás ahí?

Al escucharlo, Susan, se aproximó hacia la aparición.

―Sí, estoy ―dijo con un tono cortante que demostraba su talante―. Dime que tienes algo para mí.

La expresión de Anser se mantuvo impasible.

―No mucho, la verdad… ―el hecho de que su voz estuviese tan calma molestó a Susan―. En la Universidad he encontrado un estudio que prometía ser muy interesante. Compara la magia empleada por los bandos de la Segunda Guerra Mágica, pero las fuentes no parecen muy fiables. Pensé que en él podría encontrar un listado sobre los hechizos usados y comprobar si aparecía algo parecido a la magia de Altus Darinius, pero el libro no es más que una divagación…

Susan resopló.

―Yo no he encontrado nada tampoco. Me he traído a la habitación algo sobre la Guerra, pero no tengo mucha esperanza… Oye, Anser… ―añadió Susan tras una pausa.

―Dime.

―Tú estuviste allí ―Susan lo dijo con un tono que mostraba claramente que no era una pregunta.

―Susan, yo no participé en la Guerra.

―Tienes que saberlo de primera mano ―dijo la muchacha ignorando las palabras de Anser―. ¿Quienes eran los mortífagos del Señor Tenebroso?

―Yo no lo sé, Susan. Te digo que no participé en la Guerra ―dijo Anser amargamente―. Conozco lo que todo el mundo sabe: quienes son los mortífagos que acabaron en Azkaban. Los nombres de los que no, no fueron hechos públicos.

―Imagino que para evitar un linchamiento popular tras su derrota…. ―aventuró Susan―. En todo caso, es posible que el libro pertenezca a la colección de alguno de los mortífagos conocidos.

―Dudo que quede alguno con vida.

―Estás muy negativo hoy ―dijo Susan con rencor en la voz e ira en la mirada―. Doy por hecho que no sobrevivieron o que siguen en Azkaban. No soy tan necia como tú te crees…

―No creo que lo seas ―la interrumpió Anser.

―...Pero eso no significa que no pasase a un heredero ―continuó Susan ignorando a Anser―. Hagamos un listado y comenzaré por ellos.

Susan cogió un papel y una pluma.

―A ver, estaban los Lestrange, Yaxley,… ―Susan intentaba recordar todos los nombres.

―Dolohov, Nott, Selwyn, Travers, Avery, Mulciber,… ―Anser dejó en suspenso la enumeración―. Eres consciente de que todos ellos están muertos, ¿verdad?

―¿Otra vez con eso? ―dijo Susan levantando la vista del papel en el que estaba escribiendo―. Algún heredero tendrán…

―Escucha, Susan, dudo mucho que tuviesen interés en un tratado antiguo. Además, prácticamente ninguno de los mortífagos tendría capacidad para comprar un objeto de colección como el manuscrito de Altus Danirius.

―Creo que vale la pena investigarlo. Además, ayer no opinabas igual.

―Susan… ―Anser no se atrevía a decirlo.

―¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué no quieres que lo haga? Habla claro, Anser, no soy ninguna idiota.

Anser pareció sorprendido por las palabras de la joven.

―Sé que no lo eres, Susan, jamás lo he creído. De hecho, eres una de las personas más brillantes que he conocido nunca ―Anser miró fijamente a Susan. Se mantenía serio. Susan no parecía impresionada por los elogios dirigidos hacia ella―. Pero también sé cuán obsesiva puedes llegar a ser y lo mucho que odias el fracaso.

―Vaya, muchas gracias.

El sarcasmo de las palabras de Susan no le pasó desapercibido a Anser.

―¡Escúchame y no interrumpas! ―Anser se empezaba a cansar del desprecio de Susan y estaba dispuesto a hacerse oír. Susan abrió muchos los ojos al escuchar a Anser, asombrada ante el tono del hombre―. Es peligroso que te pongas a perseguir antiguos mortífagos. No creo que las familias te reciban con los brazos abiertos si comienzas con un "he leído en un libro de historia que su padre, madre, o lo que sea, fue un mortífago, y quería saber si, por casualidad, guarda usted un libro de uno de los primeros y más mortales magos tenebrosos que, seguro, estuvo en poder de su familiar"… Susan, como mínimo te van a denunciar, y te aseguro que en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica estarán encantados de investigarte e intentar imputarte por magia oscura. Y ya digo que ese es el mejor escenario posible que se me ocurre…

―Anser… ―Susan vaciló al contestar―…El mejor escenario posible es que encontremos el libro… Y no voy a ir preguntando por ahí. Emplearé Legeremancia…

Anser suspiró.

―De verdad que eres tozuda…

―...Yo prefiero decir que soy perseverante en mis objetivos…

―Susan, te he dicho ayer que ni se te ocurra emplear magia oscura en Inglaterra… Los aurores lo sabrán y te buscarán.

―Te estás comportando como un paranoico, Anser. Los aurores no pueden saber si uso Legeremancia con alguien.

―Y tú te estás comportando como una imprudente, Susan ―Anser se mantenía muy serio―. ¿Te crees que la persona con la que uses Legeremancia no va a denunciarte? A nadie le gusta que le hurguen en la mente.

Susan no sabía si enfadarse por la condescendencia de Anser hacia ella o si enternecerse por la preocupación que parecía mostrar. Se acordó entonces de la conversación que mantuvieron la noche anterior.

―¿Te preocupa que me pase algo y que mi padre te haga responsable? ―dijo mostrando un evidente desprecio.

―Eres imposible, Susan.

La joven estaba de nuevo furiosa. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle a Anser si la razón de haberla dejado era esa, el creerla tozuda e imprudente, o si solo había sido por conseguir el puesto en la Universidad, pero consiguió controlarse y no decir nada. No quería que él supiese que aún pensaba en la ruptura. El notarse tan enfadada la molestó sobremanera. Deseaba que Anser dejase de importarle, que sus palabras no volviesen a incomodarla. Quería dejar de sentir, pero no sabía cómo lograrlo.

―¿Tienes algo más que aportar que sea de interés para la búsqueda? ―dijo Susan en un tono neutro.

―Susan, ten mucho cuidado, por favor.

―No te preocupes. No me pasará nada, por lo que podrás seguir detrás de mi padre como un perrito. Él no te quitará su protección ―era evidente que Susan estaba irritada.

―Susan, tu padre no me importa lo más mínimo. Solo quiero que no te pongas en peligro. Si te pasase algo…

―...mi padre te haría responsable. Sí, lo sé. Me lo has dicho ayer.

―Vale. No sé ni por qué me molesto ―Anser pareció dudar―. Solo quería que supieses… Da igual, ya sé que a ti no te importa… Nunca te ha importado… Tanto tiene.

―¿De qué hablas?

―De nada. Buenas noches, Susan. Hablamos mañana. Ten cuidado. Prométemelo.

―Yo no tengo por qué prometerte nada. Adios.

Susan se giró para darle la espalda a la chimenea, esperando que Anser cortase la comunicación, cosa que hizo. Estaba muy harta de él y de sentirse tan estúpida cuando se encontraba en su presencia. Él la había engañado y esto era algo que no podía quitarse de la cabeza. Decidió ponerse a leer los libros que había cogido en la biblioteca. No esperaba que aportasen ningún dato de interés, pero aguardaba que constituyesen una forma de dejar de pensar en Anser.

 _Capítulo Tercero: En busca de los mortífagos._

Las semanas fueron pasando. Susan había localizado a Theodore Nott, el hijo de uno de los mortífagos asesinados tras la derrota del Señor Tenebroso. Se puso en contacto con él y fijó un encuentro. El hombre era atento y encantador, y aunque no poseía el tratado que buscaba, se mostró muy interesado en Susan, su familia y la Universidad. A pesar de que la cita resultó infructuosa, Susan disfrutó de la compañía de Theodore. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se relacionaba con alguien tan cautivador. Ella conocía el estatus de sangre pura de los Nott, por lo que el saberlo un igual le permitió relajarse y mostrarse tal y como era. Lamentó tener que despedirse de él, aunque le comunicó su deseo de volver a verlo. Theodore le prometió que se pondría en contacto con ella en cuanto sus ocupaciones se lo permitiesen y se despidieron cortésmente.

Sin duda, la velada había resultado encantadora y el hombre había sido educado y cordial. Había mostrado curiosidad por su trabajo en la Universidad, así como por el interés que la impulsaba a buscar el libro. Susan no había ofrecido información. Todo lo relacionado con la Universidad era secreto, y no deseaba hablar más de la cuenta. Además, la paranoia de Anser había hecho mella en ella, y temía que Nott estuviese intentando embaucarla para entregarla al Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Su padre podría haber sido un mortífago, pero eso no significaba necesariamente que él fuese un mago oscuro. Mientras pensaba sobre ello, deseó que los magos fuesen más abiertos respecto a las prácticas de la magia oscura.

A pesar de no haber conseguido información sobre el libro, Theodore le había indicado dónde encontrar a Gregory Goyle y había nombrado a Draco Malfoy. La referencia a los Malfoy en relación con los mortífagos sorprendió a Susan. En ningún libro se aludía a la familia Malfoy durante las Guerras Mágicas, y Anser tampoco había hablado sobre ellos. Decidió entrevistarse primero con Goyle, pues lo consideraba un mejor candidato.

A la mañana siguiente bajó a desayunar antes de contactar con Goyle. Mientras aguardaba a que le sirviesen un plato de huevos con bacon, leyó en El Profeta una noticia que la inquietó sobremanera. Al parecer, esa madrugada habían detenido a Theodore Nott, acusado de poseer un giratiempos ilegal. En el periódico especulaba que desease retroceder en el tiempo para evitar la muerte del Señor Tenebroso. Susan lo consideró absurdo. Nott le había parecido un hombre muy cabal, por lo que supuso que el periodista estaría siendo polémico con la intención de vender más ejemplares. Lamentó sobremanera que alguien tan encantador como Theodore pudiese acabar en Azkaban y deseó que lo encontrasen inocente, aunque lo dudaba. No creía posible justificar la tenencia de un giratiempos como el que se describía en el periódico. Pero había algo más que la inquietaba. Ella había estado con él la noche antes. Cenaron juntos en un restaurante. Se imaginó que el auror que investigaba a Theodore Nott lo había seguido durante algún tiempo. No quería que se la relacionase con él, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que estaba buscando un libro considerado prohibido por el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Al final de la noticia se hacía referencia al auror que lo había detenido. Se sorprendió al leer el nombre de Harry Potter. Ella sabía quien era, al igual que todos. Lo que desconocía era que estuviese trabajando como auror en Londres. Aguardaba que no la investigase. Si Potter o cualquier otro miembro del Departamento de Seguridad descubría que se trataba de una Sturm, la hostigarían hasta encontrar algo de que acusarla. Anser se lo había dicho en diversas ocasiones, y sabía que tenía razón. Debía ser cuidadosa. Acabó de comer e intentó comunicarse con Goyle a través de la chimenea, pero no lo logró, por lo que decidió caminar hasta su casa. No se dirigió directamente hasta ella, sino que fue dando un rodeo, fijándose si alguien la seguía. Mientras observaba el reflejo de los transeúntes en los escaparates pensó en Anser y en como lo había llamado paranoico la última vez que hablaron, hacía ya algunas semanas. Si él la viese ahora, se reiría. Lo pensó mejor. "Claro que no se reiría. Él nunca se ríe de nada. Me miraría con condescendencia y evitaría pronunciar el 'te lo dije' que, sin duda, cruzaría por su mente".

Susan perdió toda la mañana de camino al domicilio de Goyle. Fue con calma, parándose en diversas tiendas, y evitando ir directa. No percibió que nadie la siguiese, aunque a pesar de ello no se sentía segura. Al llegar a la casa, llamó a la puerta y esperó. Le abrió un hombre alto, con el cabello negro, muy corto, y los ojos oscuros. La miró de arriba abajo.

―¿Sí?

―Buenas tardes ―dijo Susan mientras extendía su mano―. Soy Susan Sturm, profesora de la Universidad de Lamberburg y me gustaría hablar con Gregory Goyle. Supongo que es usted…

Goyle le seguía dirigiendo una mirada vacía. No hizo ademán de estrechar la mano que se le tendía.

―No estoy interesado ―dijo mientras hacía el amago de cerrar la puerta. Susan dio un paso adelante para evitar que lo hiciese.

―Disculpe, señor Goyle, creo que no me ha entendido. Soy Susan Sturm. He venido desde muy lejos para hablar con usted. Mi padre es Julius Sturm. Le ruego que me deje entrar ―el tono con el que lo dijo daba a entender que más que un ruego era una orden.

Goyle abrió la puerta sin decir nada. La cerró en cuanto Susan entró en la casa.

―¿Qué quiere? ―preguntó Gregory con aspereza―. ¿Cómo supo dónde vivo?

Susan no pudo menos que comparar a Goyle con Nott. La diferencia entre ambos era más que evidente. Mientras Theodore era todo un caballero, educado, gentil, con una conversación inteligente y elegancia en las maneras y en el vestir, Gregory era mal encarado, brusco y no parecía preocuparse en demasía por su aspecto personal ni por la limpieza de su casa. Le desagradó enormemente.

―Perdone la intrusión. Fue… ―Susan dudó―… Theodore Nott quien me ha indicado esta dirección ―la reacción de Gregory al escuchar el nombre de su antiguo compañero fue de inquietud―. Quería saber si su padre poseía un libro, un manuscrito de coleccionista. Estoy dispuesta a pagarle una gran cantidad por él ―se apresuró a decir Susan.

―Fuera de mi casa.

―Pero…

―Fuera de mi casa o llamo al Ministerio.

―Dudo que usted quiera a los aurores aquí ―se atrevió a decir Susan con suspicacia.

―Le digo que se marche ahora por las buenas, o la echaré por las malas ―Goyle quitó la varita y la dirigió, amenazante, hacia Susan.

La muchacha abrió la puerta y se marchó sin decir nada. No quería llamar la atención, y un enfrentamiento con Goyle seguramente lo hiciese. No obstante, dudaba que ese hombre tuviese el manuscrito. No lo consideraba merecedor de poseer un objeto tan especial y de tanto valor.

Estaba cansada de caminar, por lo que decidió aparecerse en el Caldero Chorreante y aguardar hasta el día siguiente para seguir la última pista que Theodore le había ofrecido.

A la mañana siguiente, mientras se dirigía hacia la mansión Malfoy, no pudo evitar fijarse en que alguien la seguía. Callejeó, evitando una dirección concreta, mientras intentaba vislumbrar quién era el perseguidor. En un momento dado, tras girar en una esquina, le pareció que lo había perdido. Se paró, manteniéndose pegada a la pared, para observar el cruce de calles. Efectivamente, no había rastro de nadie. Fuese quien fuese el que la había seguido, había dejado de hacerlo. En ese momento, escuchó una voz tras ella.

―¿Se puede saber quién eres y cuál es tu interés en los mortífagos?

Susan dio un respingo y se giró tan rápido como pudo. El asombro le impidió ponerse a la defensiva. Ante ella se encontraba el hombre más atractivo que había visto jamás. Era alto y delgado, con un hermoso rostro anguloso que mostraba un gesto de inteligencia. Su largo cabello, atado en una cola, era de un rubio tan claro que semejaba plata. Vestía, con una elegancia sublime, una túnica negra, impoluta, de una calidad excepcional. Mantenía la espalda recta y la cabeza erguida, en una pose que mostraba una elegancia natural. Le dirigió a Susan una mirada azul cargada de suspicacia.

―¿Eres tú quién me seguía? ―dijo la muchacha―. Desde luego, no pareces un auror.

―¿Qué te hace pensar que soy uno de ellos? ¿Acaso tienes problemas con el Departamento de Seguridad?

―No, en absoluto ―se apresuró a decir Susan. No quería levantar sospechas―. ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me seguías?

―Creo que yo podría preguntarte lo mismo. Has visto a Nott y ahora está detenido. Y ayer te encontraste con Goyle. Buscas a los hijos de los mortífagos y quiero saber por qué.

Susan estaba asombrada. No tenía ni idea de quién estaba frente a ella, ni cómo sabía todo aquello.

―Todo eso lo sabes porque me has seguido ―no era una pregunta. Susan lo afirmó, recelosa―. No es delito hablar con la gente. Y yo no tengo nada que ver con la detención de Theodore. Además, ya no hay mortífagos. El Señor Tenebroso murió hace mucho.

―No sé todo eso por haberte seguido. Lo sé porque Goyle es un viejo conocido y me avisó de tu visita. Estaba claro que antes o después irías a por mí, si has estado hablando con Nott ―el hombre miró hacia Susan con evidente desconfianza―. Hacía tiempo que no escuchaba a nadie llamarle Señor Tenebroso a Voldemort. Quiero saber qué pretendes, y me lo vas a decir ahora.

―Así que tú eres uno de los hijos de los mortífagos, ¿eh? ―Susan le dirigió una mirada desafiante al hombre. No iba a dejar que él se mostrase superior a ella ni que le diese órdenes―. Oye, entiendo que sientas aprensión, pero te aseguro que no soy una amenaza para ti.

―Evidentemente.

Susan ignoró el comentario despectivo del hombre.

―Solo quiero hablar contigo. Busco un objeto, y es muy posible que alguno de vosotros lo pueda tener.

―Ya, un libro. Me lo ha dicho Goyle. ¿Y para qué lo quieres, exactamente?

―Mira, no deberíamos hablar en medio de la calle. ¿Podemos ir a algún sitio un poco más discreto?

―Has pensado que yo era un auror, por lo que imagino que debes temer una detención. No quiero que te vean conmigo, que bastante tengo ya encima.

―Dime tu nombre. Déjame al menos saber con quién hablo.

―Soy Draco Malfoy.

―¿Tú eres Draco Malfoy? ―Susan estaba sorprendida―. Yo soy Susan Sturm. Me dirigía a tu casa cuando me abordaste de ese modo.

―¿Sturm? Mi padre me hablaba de tu familia cuando era un niño. Conocía a tu abuelo y a tu padre.

―Yo también he oído hablar mucho sobre los Malfoy. Bueno, como todo el mundo. Sois una de las familias más antiguas y poderosas.

―Como la tuya ―tras una pausa, Draco añadió―. Está bien. Hablaremos, pero no aquí. Vamos a mi casa.

 _Capítulo Cuarto: Draco Malfoy._

La mansión de la familia Malfoy estaba situada en Wiltshire. Para llegar hasta la puerta era preciso recorrer el camino que cruzaba los inmensos jardines., en los que pavos reales paseaban entre los setos y los árboles frutales, disfrutando del sol.

Tras quince minutos, llegaron hasta la entrada. La mansión era antigua, pero se encontraba en excelentes condiciones.

En interior de la casa era tan impresionante como el exterior. Los grandes ventanales permitían la entrada de la luz diurna que bañaba las enormes estancias. A Susan le agradó sobremanera. Cada objeto, cada detalle, parecía cuidado al máximo, como si todo estuviese colocado en un sitio concreto, no por casualidad, sino debido a una intencionalidad que a ella se le escapaba. Draco percibió que la atención de Susan se dirigía hacia los objetos tan meticulosamente cuidados.

―Astoria tenía una fijación especial por los detalles y la decoración. Su apreciación de la belleza y la armonía era única.

Susan lo miró con cierto estupor.

―Discúlpame ―se apresuró a añadir Draco ante la expresión de asombro de la muchacha―. Estoy tan acostumbrado a que mi vida esté en boca de todos que se me olvida que tú no conoces nada sobre mí. Es un cambio agradable, para variar. Astoria era mi esposa. Falleció hace menos de un año, pero no he tenido la fuerza necesaria para cambiar la decoración en la que ella trabajó con tanto esmero.

―Lo siento, Draco ―dijo Susan con educación―. Debió de ser una mujer admirable.

―Lo fue, sin duda ―Susan apreció una nota de tristeza en la voz de Draco―. Por aquí, por favor ―dijo Draco mientras hacía un gesto hacia una puerta.

Susan se dirigió hacia donde Draco señalaba. Entró en una salita cuyo suelo estaba recubierto por majestuosas alfombras. Había una mesita de jaspe con filigranas doradas cercana a una chimenea. Al verla, Susan recordó que hacía semanas que no hablaba con Anser, y supuso que debía de estar molesto por cómo lo había tratado la última vez que hablaron. Se reprendió a sí misma por pensar en Anser mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones que Draco le indicaba. Las cortinas estaban corridas, por lo que la luz áurea caía sobre los muebles y las estanterías que recubrían las paredes, otorgándoles una hermosa tonalidad dorada.

―Bien, Susan, cuéntame qué es lo que buscas, para qué lo quieres y por qué crees que yo lo tengo ―dijo Draco mientras se recostaba en el sillón y cruzaba las manos.

Susan le explicó todo lo relacionado con el libro, cómo había seguido la pista del resguardo de venta hasta la tienda de Borgin y Burkes y todo lo que pasó después. Draco sonrió al escuchar la historia.

―Vaya, vaya ―dijo mientras se echaba hacia delante en su asiento―. Pues debo decir que, efectivamente, el tratado de Altus Darinius se encuentra en mi poder.

―Así que al final tú eras el comprador ―dijo Susan con evidente alegría―. Estuve siguiendo una pista falsa desde el principio.

―En absoluto, tu intuición fue acertada. Aunque yo no lo adquirí. Lo compró mi padre. A él le gustaba coleccionar objetos históricos, únicos y poderosos. Heredé toda su colección a su muerte, junto con la mansión. ¿Quieres verlo? ―dijo Draco mientras se levantaba y le ofrecía la mano a Susan.

―Claro que sí ―dijo ella. Aceptando la cortesía de Draco, posó su mano sobre la de él y permitió que la guiase hasta el libro.

Subieron las escaleras y entraron en una biblioteca. Susan comenzó a inspeccionar los libros de los estantes. Siempre había amado los libros, su olor, su tacto. En su casa siempre había habido buenas bibliotecas. Su madre era una ávida lectora, y desde pequeña había estado rodeada de libros. Más tarde, en la mansión Sturm, había disfrutado de ejemplares con los que no había ni soñado. Al parecer, a la familia de su padre le gustaban los libros tanto como a ella. En ese sentido, era una auténtica Sturm. En Cochem había leído y estudiado los grandes tratados de magia, así como aquellos de magos perseguidos, prohibidos en prácticamente todos los estados. Por suerte para ella, los Sturm siempre se habían mantenido al margen de las leyes mágicas, gracias a la protección de su inmersa fortuna, así como de su estatus de sangre pura. Por lo que podía apreciar, lo mismo había ocurrido en el caso de los Malfoy, pues esa era la única forma de poder poseer la maravillosa colección que estaba contemplando. Y, por lo que le había dicho Draco, había muchos más objetos fabulosos pertenecientes a la familia Malfoy en la casa. Deseó quedarse allí hasta poder estudiar todos y cada uno de los libros y artefactos que el padre de Draco había recolectado durante su vida.

Susan estaba ojeando los tomos de la estantería más cercana cuando Draco se acercó a ella con el ejemplar de Altus Darinius en las manos. Sonreía con satisfacción. Susan cogió el ejemplar con cuidado, como si se tratase de algo precioso, delicado, que debiese ser protegido.

―¿Puedo….? ―dijo ella mientras hacía un gesto hacia la mesa de la biblioteca.

―Claro.

Susan se sentó y posó con suma suavidad el manuscrito sobre la mesa. Lo abrió y comenzó a leerlo.

―Mira esta caligrafía, la exquisitez de estas runas,… ―dijo sin levantar la vista de la página―. Es magnífico.

Draco se acercó, quedando tras ella. No dejaba de sonreír ante el claro entusiasmo que mostraba Susan.

―Te dejaré leerlo tranquila. Puedes quedarte el tiempo que desees. Yo estaré abajo. Si precisas algo, ya sabes donde encontrarme.

―Muchas gracias, Draco.

Susan permaneció el resto del día en la biblioteca, leyendo y tomando notas sobre el libro. Estaba fascinada por el descubrimiento. El tratado era mucho mejor de que lo que los estudiosos habían supuesto durante tantos años. Contenía tantos hechizos desconocidos, tantas invocaciones perdidas…. Ese día comió y cenó con Draco en la mansión Malfoy, y a la noche regresó al Caldero Chorreante. Draco le había indicado que podía regresar al día siguiente para continuar con el estudio del libro. Susan se sentía realmente feliz, como no lo había estado en mucho tiempo. Lucía una enorme sonrisa cuando Anser respondió a su llamada.

―Me alegro de que me hayas llamado. Pensaba que seguías enfadada conmigo.

―¡Lo he encontrado! ―Susan era presa de la emoción

―¿Qué? ¿en serio?

―¡Es increible, Anser! No tiene nada que ver con lo que creíamos. Y está en perfecto estado. Cualquier cosa que te diga sobre él no le haría justicia. Ojalá pudieses verlo.

―No sabes como me alegro… ―dijo Anser sonriendo―. ¿Lo tienes ahí? ¿Me lo enseñas?

―Ya me gustaría… No he hablado con el dueño sobre su compra. La verdad es que me olvidé por completo. Mañana volveré a la mansión Malfoy y veré si puedo hacerme con él, aunque lo dudo. El propietario parece estar muy orgulloso de él.

―¿Malfoy? ¿Lo tenían los Malfoy? ―preguntó Anser, manteniéndose inexpresivo.

―Pues sí. Ya ves tú. Si no fuese por Theodore Nott, que me dio el nombre de Draco Malfoy, no lo habría encontrado.

―¿Theodore Nott? ―el rostro de Anser mudó en una clara expresión de urgencia―. ¿Has estado con Theodore Nott?

―Sí.

―Susan, lo han detenido por la posesión ilegal de un giratiempos. ¿Lo sabías?

―Claro que lo sé. No se habla de otra cosa en toda Inglaterra. No te preocupes por eso.

―¿Cómo no me voy a preocupar? ―dijo Anser claramente molesto.

―Estoy harta de tu juego, Anser ―Susan dejó de sonreír, y la felicidad de su rostro fue substituida por un gesto adusto―. Si mi padre tiene miedo de que ponga en evidencia el apellido Sturm que me lo diga él mismo. Deja de hacerle el trabajo sucio.

Anser no dijo nada, se mantuvo inmóvil, a la espera. El silencio se hizo pesado, deslizándose parsimoniosamente entre ellos. Los segundos pasaron con lentitud, resbalando a través de Anser y Susan. Finalmente, fue él quien habló.

―¿Cuándo regresas?

―No lo sé ―"ojalá nunca", pensó―. Debo acabar de estudiar el libro. Ya te he dicho que dudo que Draco quiera deshacerse de él.

―Está bien.

―No necesito tu permiso.

Anser la miró.

―Disculpa, no pretendía dar a entender…―volvió a permanecer en silencio durante unos segundos―. Ten cuidado con Malfoy, por favor.

Susan volteó los ojos.

―"Ten cuidado con los aurores, ten cuidado con los mortífagos, ten cuidado con Malfoy,..."―dijo ella haciendo mofa de las palabras del hombre―. Soy mayorcita, Anser, creo que sé protegerme sola― la mirada de Susan brilló en un entendimiento súbito, y añadió con una sonrisa pícara―. Además, no tengo nada que temer de un hombre tan atento, amable y apuesto como Draco. Su familia y la mía tienen mucho en común, y tras su reciente enviudamiento estará buscando una nueva esposa. La mansión Malfoy es demasiado grande para vivir allí tan solo…. Padre seguro que aprobaría una unión como esa ―añadió mirando fijamente a Anser.

―Sin duda, así sería ―dijo él sin ni tan siquiera parpadear―. Si ese es tu objetivo, no tienes nada de que inquietarte. Tu padre no se opondrá a él. Los Malfoy constituyen una familia más que aceptable para vuestros cánones.

Susan notó que el dolor se iba abriendo paso en su pecho. "Soy una idiota", pensó.

―Hablamos otro día ―dijo ella. Quería acabar con la comunicación cuanto antes. Deseaba dejar de ver a Anser.

―Está bien. Me alegra mucho que encontrases el libro, de verdad. Le comunicaré tu éxito al Departamento.

―Buenas noches, Anser.

―Buenas noches.

 _Capítulo Quinto: Draco y Susan._

Susan seguía yendo todos los días a la mansión Malfoy para estudiar el tratado. Transcribía los hechizos y las runas y desarrollaba teorías sobre los sortilegios. Compartía las comidas con Draco, quien permanecía habitualmente en la casa. Poco a poco, fueron conociéndose y compartiendo anécdotas. Él era un hombre muy abierto y expresivo, lleno de pasión. Le gustaba disfrutar de los pequeños placeres y en sus conversaciones tendía a hablar largamente sobre sí mismo, su familia y las cosas que amaba. En contra de lo que le ocurría a Susan, no parecía apreciar los debates sobre temas teóricos o intelectuales. Él era un hombre de acción más que de ideas. Sin embargo, mostraba cierta introspección, que Susan achacó a la reciente muerte de Astoria. Lamentó que una personalidad tan arrolladora como la de Draco se viese afectada por una tristeza como la que lo invadía.

Una mañana, cuando Draco le abrió la puerta de la casa, le preguntó si deseaba quedarse en la mansión. Susan puso gesto de asombro.

―No pongas esa cara, Susan ―dijo Draco con una sonrisa que mostraba una seguridad absoluta en sí mismo―. El Caldero Chorreante no es un sitio adecuado para ti. Además, aquí estarás más cerca del manuscrito, y podremos compartir veladas más largas. Ya sabes que agradezco mucho tu compañía. Con Scorpius en Hogwarts me siento bastante solo.

―Me quedaré encantada, Draco ―los ojos de Susan brillaban de emoción―. Gracias por tu hospitalidad.

Esa tarde Susan fue a buscar su equipaje al Caldero Chorreante. Al regresar a la mansión Malfoy, Draco le tenía preparada una habitación. Se preguntó si habría elfos domésticos. Evidentemente, tenía que haberlos, pues dudaba que fuese el mismo Draco quien arreglase el cuarto, hiciese la comida y limpiase la enorme casa, aunque ella no los había visto. Era posible que esto se debiese a que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la biblioteca.

―¿Tienes elfos domésticos, Draco? ―decidió preguntar finalmente Susan.

―Claro ―Draco miró hacia ella―. ¿Lo dudabas? ―preguntó con una sonrisa―. Miela es la elfina de la familia. Fue un regalo de boda. Si precisas cualquier cosa, no tienes más que llamarla. Le diré que cumpla todos tus deseos como si se tratasen de los míos propios.

―Solo lo preguntaba porque me extrañó no haber visto ningún elfo doméstico. La verdad, no había pensado en ello hasta ahora.

―Espero que te guste tu dormitorio ―dijo Draco al llegar al cuarto, mientras abría la puerta―. Cuando estés instalada, baja para la cena. Me gustaría que te tomases el resto del día libre.

Susan se percató de que no se trataba de una petición. Draco semejaba una persona acostumbrada a ser obedecida y a disfrutar por ello.

―Por supuesto ―dijo Susan.

―Tu cuarto cuenta con una chimenea, por si quieres hablar con alguien. Imagino que querrás decirle a tu padre que te encuentras aquí, bajo mi protección.

Susan sospechó que las palabras de Draco eran más que una sugerencia. No tenía pensado hablar con su padre, pero igual no resultaba una mala idea a pesar de que él jamás se había preocupado por ella. Julius se sentiría agradecido de que su hija se hospedase en la mansión de una familia tan importante como la Malfoy y, posiblemente, pudiese quedarse más tiempo del debido en Inglaterra si tenía a su padre de su parte. No deseaba volver a Lamberburg por el momento. El pensar en tener que ver a Anser la molestaba sobremanera. Ella podía continuar su investigación doctoral a distancia, y pretendía aprovecharse de ello.

―Claro. Lo llamaré ahora mismo. De nuevo, gracias por todo, Draco.

―De nada. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti.

Draco salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él y dejando a Susan en el interior. La habitación era muy espaciosa. Contaba con una gran cama con un cabezal de regia madera, una mesa labrada en caoba con una silla del mismo material, una cómoda y un armario. Unos pesados cortinajes verdes cubrían el gran ventanal que daba a la parte frontal del jardín. Los descorrió, y observó el atardecer durante unos minutos. Decidió entonces deshacer el baúl y llamar a su padre, tal y como Draco le había indicado. Prendió la chimenea con los polvos flu y solicitó hablar con Julius Sturm en la mansión familiar. Al poco, su cabeza apareció flotando sobre las brasas.

―Hija, ¿eres tú? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué llamas? ―preguntó la voz neutra de Julius.

―No pasa nada padre. Solo quería comunicarte que he encontrado el libro.

―Lo sé. Hace días de eso. El profesor Lokabrenna lo ha comunicado al Departamento, hija. Sabía que era un acierto poneros a trabajar juntos ―Julius lo dijo con un tono que mostraba cierto disfrute.

―Forma parte de la colección privada de la familia Malfoy. Te he llamado para decirte que ahora me hospedo en la mansión Malfoy. Draco ha insistido en ello. He pensado que querrías saberlo.

El rostro de Julius era de evidente satisfacción.

―Hija, Lucius Malfoy fue un gran hombre, inteligente y poderoso, aunque tomó alguna que otra mala decisión. Que su hijo te haya hospedado en su casa honra su memoria y la amistad que nuestras familias se han profesado desde generaciones.

―¿Por qué nunca había oído hablar de esa amistad entre los Sturm y los Malfoy, padre? ―dijo Susan mostrando una actitud orgullosa frente a Julius. Estaba segura de que su padre no se lo estaba contando todo.

―No seas suspicaz, hija. De pequeña te hablé sobre los Malfoy. Nuestros caminos se separaron debido a que ellos mantuvieron unas alianzas que no nos convenían. Que nos relacionasen con los Malfoy en aquel momento no nos beneficiaba. Pero eso es algo que ya no importa ahora. Me alegra sobremanera que hayas establecido vínculos con el hijo de Lucius.

―¿Qué alianzas, padre? ―Susan estaba harta de tanto secretismo.

―Eso son viejas historias y, en todo caso, no me corresponde a mí contártelas. El nombre de los Malfoy está limpio ahora. ¿Sabes que, junto con la nuestra, son la familia más antigua de Europa? Por lo menos, de las que perviven. Solo los Black podrían hacerle sombra, pero desaparecieron hace mucho.

―Lo sé, padre ―Susan sabía que el cambio de tema significaba que Julius no iba a contestar a su pregunta.

―Hija, tengo que dejarte ahora ―dijo Julius tras escucharse un ruido detrás de él―. Mi último experimento ha roto las cadenas que lo sujetaban. Dale recuerdos al hijo de Lucius. Dile que está invitado a nuestra casa cuando guste.

Dicho esto, y sin aguardar por la contestación de Susan, la cabeza de Julius desapareció.

Cuando Susan bajó hacia el comedor, se encontró con que Draco aguardaba por ella junto a las escaleras.

―¿Qué tal tu cuarto? ¿Lo encuentras adecuado? ―preguntó Draco en cuanto ella llegó al lugar donde él se encontraba.

―Sí, es perfecto ―contestó Susan―. Por cierto, mi padre te envía saludos. Me ha dicho que eres bienvenido a nuestra casa cuando quieras.

―Agradéceselo de mi parte cuando vuelvas a hablar con él ―Draco hizo un gesto para que Susan pasase delante de él hacia el comedor―. Sé que tanto él como tu abuelo eran buenos amigos de mi padre.

―¿Conoces a mi padre?

―Recuerdo verlo aquí cuando era un niño. Pero pasó mucho tiempo desde aquella.

Entraron en el comedor y se sentaron a la mesa. Draco hizo un movimiento con la varita, y la comida apareció sobre ella.

―Draco, me he dado cuenta de que no sé prácticamente nada de ti ―dijo Susan mientras se servía una rodaja de lomo con ciruelas―. He estado demasiado ensimismada con el manuscrito. Me gustaría conocerte mejor.

―¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? ―preguntó él mientras le dirigía a la muchacha una mirada profunda.

―¿A qué te dedicas?

Draco sonrió, divertido.

―A nada. La fortuna familiar es inmensa.

―Pero algo harás ―insistió Susan―. Quiero decir… los Sturm tampoco necesitamos trabajar para poder vivir, pero desde hace generaciones dirigimos Lamberburg y estudiamos Necromantia.

―Mi padre estaba muy interesado en la política. Dedicaba todos sus esfuerzos a adquirir influencia en la sociedad mágica. Pertenecía al Consejo de Hogwarts y asesoraba a diversos cargos del Ministerio ―Draco sirvió más vino a Susan antes de proseguir―. Sin embargo, yo no encuentro placer en la política. No me interesa lo más mínimo. De hecho, estoy seguro de que la Ministra está feliz de que no interfiera en sus asuntos.

―¿No temes que tu familia pierda influencia? ―Susan bebió un sorbo de vino.

―Susan, lo único que quiero es que me dejen en paz… ―dijo Draco mirando hacia ella―… a mí y a mi hijo.

―¿Qué quieres decir?

―Realmente no sabes nada sobre mí, por lo que veo. Deberías haber preguntado a alguien sobre los Malfoy antes de buscarme.

―No me interesan los cotilleos, Draco ―Susan lo miró―. Me da igual lo que la gente diga. De todas formas, no se me ocurre qué rumor puede afectarte tanto como para prácticamente recluirte en casa.

―¿Qué te hace pensar que me recluyo? Además, quién realmente me preocupa es Scorpius, no yo. Él es un niño retraído, no tiene madera de líder. No se parece en nada a mí cuando tenía su edad. Temo que todas estas habladurías le afecten. Sé que en Hogwarts no tiene amigos, si exceptuamos al hijo de Potter.

―Disculpame, Draco, no pretendía ser descortés. Solo lo decía porque pasas mucho tiempo en la mansión. Y dime, ¿qué es lo que dicen sobre ti? ―Susan sentía muchísima curiosidad, aunque intentaba no mostrarla.

―¡Vaya! ―dijo Draco, divertido―. Pensaba que no te importaban los cotilleos.

―Debo reconocer que siento curiosidad ―el rostro de Susan perdió su palidez habitual, tiñéndose de rojo.

―Dicen que Scorpius es hijo de Voldemort, que empleé un giratiempos para enviar a Astoria al pasado y así poder concebir a mi hijo ―Draco miró fijamente a Susan, evaluando su respuesta.

―¿Qué? ―Susan estaba visiblemente sorprendida―. ¡Eso es absurdo! ―permaneció unos instantes pensativa―. ¡El giratiempos de Nott! ¡Por eso evitas salir! ¡Los rumores se han intensificado desde que lo encontraron!

―Exacto. Veo que lo entiendes. Y eso que no saben que Nott trabajó para mi padre durante muchos años. Si lo relacionasen con mi familia, sería aún peor.

―Pero… ―Susan se daba cuenta de que tenía que haber más― ¿por qué piensan que Scorpius es hijo del Señor Tenebroso? ¿Tu familia lo apoyó en la Guerra?

―No lo sabes, ¿verdad? ―una sonrisa fría se dibujaba en el rostro del hombre―. Dime, Susan, ¿qué hizo tu familia durante la Guerra?

―Mi padre vino a buscarnos a mi madre y a mí y nos retiramos a la casa de los Sturm en Cochem a la espera de que un bando se erigiese como vencedor ―Susan no se sentía orgullosa de ello―. Mi familia fue muy oportunista. Se mantuvo neutral para así poder apoyar a los ganadores.

―Eso es un movimiento muy inteligente ―Draco asintió con un movimiento de cabeza―. La mía apoyó a Voldemort. De hecho, mi padre y yo fuimos mortífagos.

―¿Qué? ―Susan tenía los ojos como platos. Estaba muy sorprendida. Le costaba creer lo que oía―. ¡No es posible! No hay ninguna referencia a los Malfoy en los libros de historia sobre la Guerra.

―Ya te he dicho que mi padre poseía mucha influencia en la sociedad mágica. Se preocupó de que nuestro apellido no se asociase con Voldemort, por lo menos no formalmente. Otra cosa fue la opinión popular.

―Pero… ―Susan seguía sin creérselo―. ¿Cómo evitasteis Azkaban? Todos los mortífagos que no murieron durante la Guerra fueron enviados allí.

―Nosotros traicionamos a Voldemort en la última batalla. Fuimos perdonados.

―Así que realmente eres uno de ellos ―dijo Susan casi en un susurro, como hablando consigo misma.

―¿Te molesta? ¿Tienes problemas con eso? ―preguntó Draco en un tono neutro.

―En absoluto.

Susan estaba fascinada. Si Draco ya le había agradado desde un comienzo, ahora sentía una atracción irrefrenable hacia él. Siempre había tenido curiosidad por los mortífagos, aquellos magos que adquirieron un poder prácticamente ilimitado. Ella no era estúpida, y sabía que una victoria del Señor Tenebroso tendría sido fatal para todos, pero debía confesar que en ocasiones se preguntaba hasta dónde podría llegar su poder si dominase la magia que Voldemort empleaba.

― ¿Puedo ver la marca tenebrosa de tu brazo? ―preguntó Susan, encogida por la emoción. Deseaba poder tocarla. Imaginárselo hizo que su corazón se acelerara. Se sentía tan excitada que no era capaz de pensar en nada que no fuese el hombre que tenía delante.

―No es visible. Era un método de comunicación de Voldemort con sus mortífagos. Al morir él, desapareció ―Draco observaba a Susan. Notaba el interés morboso de la muchacha y percibía los cambios en su actitud―. Aunque supongo que siempre estará ahí. Es algo que forma parte de mí, me guste o no.

―¿Me la enseñas igualmente? ―insistió Susan―. El lugar donde estaba, quiero decir.

Draco se remangó la túnica de su brazo izquierdo y lo mostró. Susan se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a Draco. Cogió su brazo y observándolo, dibujó suavemente con su dedo el perfil de la marca tenebrosa en el lugar donde suponía que debería estar. Draco se estremeció bajo el sutil roce y cerró los ojos, respirando profundamente. Cuando los volvió abrir, Susan lo miraba intensamente. Con movimientos muy lentos, la muchacha se sentó sobre Draco y lo besó. Él la abrazó firmemente y se irguió con ella de la silla, barrió los platos de la mesa con el brazo derecho, mientras sujetaba a Susan por la cintura con el izquierdo y la reclinó sobre la mesa ya vacía. Le arrancó la ropa y comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo con la lengua. Susan arqueó la espalda cuando se detuvo en sus pechos. La boca de Draco jugó con sus pezones antes de seguir descendiendo. Mordisqueó la cintura de Susan, mientras ella soltaba un chillido de placer, y comenzó a besar con lentitud el interior de los muslos de la muchacha. Ella gimió mientras Draco lamía su clítoris con expertos movimientos de la lengua. Susan lo agarró por el pelo con una mano mientras la otra se colaba bajo la túnica que aún llevaba puesta, clavándole las uñas en la espalda. Draco gimió al notar el dolor.

―¿Te hago daño? ―preguntó Susan entre jadeos.

―No, me gusta. No te preocupes por ello ―dijo Draco mientras volvía a concentrar en el clítoris de Susan.

Ella volvió a clavarle las uñas, esta vez con más fuerza, al sentir las oleadas de placer . El orgasmo llegó salvajemente, y gritó al notarlo. Se incorporó y le quitó la ropa a Draco, lo empujó sobre la mesa y se puso sobre él, mirándolo con unos ojos enfebrecidos por el deseo. Lo sujetó por los brazos y lo besó apasionadamente. Notó el pene enhiesto contra su vulva y se colocó de manera que facilitase su entrada. Poco a poco fue sintiendo como la penetraba y comenzó a moverse lentamente, sin separarse de Draco, en cada movimiento lo notaba más y más. Colocó sus manos sobre el pecho de Draco, quedando erguida sobre él y comenzó a acelerar el ritmo. Escuchó los gemidos del hombre sobre los suyos propios. Draco la agarró por la cintura y la empujó hacia abajo. Susan notó de nuevo el orgasmo y gritó. Draco giró sobre sí mismo para colocarse sobre Susan. Ella sintió oleadas de placer por todo su cuerpo y volvió a arañar a Draco en la espalda, mientras él la penetraba con movimientos rápidos y profundos. Susan gritaba, tenía un orgasmo tras otro y creyó que moriría de placer.

―Susan, me voy a correr.

Draco se detuvo y Susan lo abrazó con fuerza, notando como eyaculaba dentro de ella. Lo rodeó con sus piernas, impidiendo que saliese de su interior y lo besó apasionadamente.

―Draco, ha sido increíble.

Él sonreía. Su espalda estaba cruzada por líneas rojas, finos surcos de sangre que Susan le había provocado al clavarle las uñas. En cuanto ella se dio cuenta, se disculpó.

―Debiste decirme que dejase de arañarte. Me cuesta darme cuenta de hasta donde llego cuando me corro y no soy consciente del daño que puedo estar haciendo.

Draco la besó al escucharla.

―No te preocupes por eso. Ya te he dicho que me gusta. Bueno, deberíamos vestirnos y decirle a Melina que limpie este estropicio ―dijo Draco incorporándose de la mesa.

 _Capítulo Sexto: Susan en la masión Malfoy._

Desde que se hospedaba en la mansión Malfoy, Susan no había vuelto a trabajar con el manuscrito. En su lugar, pasaba todo el tiempo con Draco. De esta manera, fue aprendiendo sobre él y cuanto más sabía, más la atraía. Alternaban las largas conversaciones y los paseos por los jardines con el sexo desenfrenado. Susan le preguntaba por la magia del Señor Tenebroso y por la organización de los mortífagos. Le fascinaba enormemente el todo lo relacionado con Voldemort, y Draco pronto descubrió que después de esas charlas siempre acababan en la cama, por lo que en muchas ocasiones era él quien quitaba el tema.

―¿Por qué le llamas Señor Tenebroso, Susan? ―le preguntó Draco un día―. Solo lo hacían los mortífagos en señal de respeto mientras Voldemort estuvo vivo.

La pregunta cogió desprevenida a Susan.

―No lo sé ―contestó tras reflexionar unos segundos―. Siempre lo he hecho. Imagino que fue porque mi padre lo llamaba así.

―Pero creciste con tu madre. ¿Ella también lo llamaba Señor Tenebroso?

Susan nunca lo había pensado.

―No. Lo llamaba Quién―No―Debe―Ser―Nombrado. Ahora que lo dices, creo que cuando era pequeña yo también me refería a él de esa manera. Empecé a llamarlo del otro modo después, cuando empecé a leer sobre las Guerras Mágicas.

Draco rio, divertido.

―Vaya, vaya... ―dijo con una sonrisa―. A ti te hubiese gustado ser una mortífaga. No digas que no.

―Qué tonto eres ―contestó Susan, besándolo―. Por supuesto que no me hubiese gustado. El Señor…, quiero decir, Voldemort habría hecho muchísimo daño de haber ganado. Me alegra que no lo hubiese hecho. Es solo que…

Draco permaneció a la espera.

―¿Y bien? ―acabó preguntando, pues Susan se mantenía callada― Es solo que qué.

―Es solo que sí me hubiese gustado poseer el poder que teníais vosotros. No me gustan las consecuencias de una posible victoria de Voldemort, pero sí me atrae el poder que os ofreció.

Draco la miró con aprecio.

―Ya. Eso fue lo que yo pensé en su momento. Y no solo el poder, sino también el prestigio que implicaba ser un mortífago. Realmente deseaba ser temido.

―A mi padre le encanta también eso. Yo no querría ser temida. Yo prefiero ser amada, tanto que la gente esté dispuesta a dar su vida por mí.

―No está mal tampoco ―Draco acarició su cuerpo por debajo de la túnica mientras hablaba―. En todo caso, te puedo asegurar que ser mortífago no valía la pena. Tenías que dar mucho por muy poco. No soportaba tener un dueño. Odio someterme a quien sea.

Susan parecía reflexionar sobre las palabras de Draco.

―Tienes razón en eso. Aunque a mí no me importa someterme a ti ―dijo Susan con mirada traviesa mientras desnudaba a Draco.

A la mañana siguiente, mientras aún dormían, Draco escucho un sonido en la ventana del dormitorio principal, que ahora compartían. Se levantó con cuidado, evitando despertar a Susan y descorrió los cortinajes. Tras el cristal se encontraba una lechuza, por lo que abrió el ventanal para dejarla pasar. El animal dejó caer una carta sobre Susan y se posó sobre la mesa de la habitación. Draco acarició a la lechuza tras el cuello antes de acercarse a Susan y despertarla con un beso.

―¡Hey, preciosa! ―dijo en un susurro―. Ha llegado una lechuza para ti.

Susan se giró y se tapó la cabeza con la almohada.

―Cinco minutos más, cariño ―dijo a media voz.

Draco colocó la carta sobre la mesilla y, apartando la almohada, volvió a besar a Susan el los labios, mientras sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de la mujer y su boca resbalaba hasta el cuello, ella se estiró y se apretó contra él, mientras abría los ojos.

―¡Hummmm! Sabes como despertarme… ―dijo Susan mientras notaba como se endurecía el pene de Draco contra su cuerpo desnudo.

―Una lechuza ha traído una carta para ti ―repitió Draco, introduciendo sus dedos en la vagina de Susan.

―Creo que la leeré después ―dijo ella entre gemidos, mientras buscaba con sus manos el miembro erecto de Draco.

Tras alcanzar ambos el clímax, quedaron tumbados en la cama. Susan lo abrazó y lo besó con ternura. Él le dirigió una mirada cargada de cariño.

―¿Ha llegado una carta para mí? ―pregunto ella mientras le sonreía.

―Sí, aquí la tienes.

Draco se giró para recogerla de la mesita y dársela a Susan. Ella se fijó en su nombre, escrito en el exterior del sobre. La letra era regular y angulosa. La reconoció al instante. Abrió la carta mientras se recostaba en la cama y comenzó a leerla. Draco colocó su cabeza sobre el pecho de la mujer y se abrazó a ella con los ojos cerrados.

―¿Quién te escribe? ―preguntó Draco sin moverse.

―Anser Lokabrenna. Quiere que lo llame para hablar del trabajo ―dijo Susan mientras leía―. Me he olvidado por completo de avisarlo de que me hospedaría aquí. De todos modos, supongo que mi padre se lo ha dicho.

―¿Anser Lokabrenna? ―preguntó Draco abriendo los ojos ―. ¿Trabaja contigo?

―Trabaja en la Universidad, sí. Es el investigador jefe del Departamento de Paleomántica. ¿Lo conoces? ―preguntó Susan dirigiendo su vista hacia Draco.

―Sí ―Draco se incorporó―. Estudió conmigo. Ambos estuvimos en Slytherin. ¿Cómo es que un Lokabrenna consiguió una plaza en Lamberburg?

―Con engaños y mentiras, Draco ―Susan hizo una bola con la carta y la lanzó contra la pared.

―Estás enfadada con él ―Draco miraba fijamente a Susan―. ¿Por qué?

―Por nada.

―Cuéntamelo.

Susan sabía que Draco raramente pedía las cosas. Lo habitual era que las ordenara y nunca aceptaba una respuesta negativa.

―Anser y yo salimos juntos una temporada ―dijo Susan, sin darle importancia. No quería entrar en detalles, pues no deseaba que Draco la juzgase débil ni que pensase que era una necia.

―¡Venga ya! ―exclamó Draco con una sonrisa burlona―. ¿Tú y Lokabrenna? No te creo.

―Es cierto. Aunque eso fue hace unos diez años. No tiene mayor importancia.

―Entiendo que cualquier estaría molesto por tener que aguantar a alguien como Lokabrenna ―dijo Draco en tono de mofa―. Siempre fue un perdedor insoportable con ínfulas. Recuerdo que durante una época andaba detrás de mí intentado conseguir mi favor.

―No me extraña. Ahora lo hace con mi padre.

―Y se acercó a él por medio de ti ―Draco observó a Susan―. Por eso estás enfadada, porque te sientes usada.

Susan miró hacia él. Draco era realmente inteligente. Se había dado perfecta cuenta de lo que ella sentía.

―Sí… ―dijo ella un poco avergonzada.

Draco sonrió con comprensión y besó a Susan.

―No te preocupes. Anser puede ser un cabrón muy convincente cuando quiere. Tú eres una Sturm. Te mereces algo mucho mejor que un Lokabrenna.

―¿Cómo un Malfoy?― preguntó Susan sonriéndole a Draco.

―Exacto. Un Malfoy es lo que te mereces y un Malfoy es lo que vas a tener ―. Draco volvió a besarla―. ¿Te casarías conmigo, Susan?

Susan abrió mucho los ojos.

―¿Lo dices en serio?

―Totalmente. Yo nunca bromeo.

Susan lo abrazó con fuerza y lo besó apasionadamente.

―Claro que me caso contigo, Draco ―dijo Susan mientras acariciaba el cuerpo desnudo del hombre―. Deseo quedarme aquí, a tu lado, más que nada en el mundo.

 _Capítulo Séptimo: Una conversación entre amigas._

Susan había quedado con Mirzam para tomar el té en la casa de esta y darle las noticias personalmente. Draco y Susan aún no habían anunciado públicamente la boda, aunque lo estaban comunicando a las personas más allegadas.

Susan abrazó a Mirzam nada más verla. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se mostraba en su rostro.

―¿Qué ha pasado? ―preguntó Mirzam, separándose de Susan―. Creo que es la primera vez que te veo tan radiante.

―Eso es porque nunca he sido tan feliz ―dijo Susan manteniendo la sonrisa.

Mirzam la miró, curiosa.

―¿Has encontrado el objeto que buscabas y ha supuesto un descubrimiento muy importante para tu Universidad? ―aventuró Mirzam.

Susan rió a carcajadas.

―La verdad es que sí, pero no es por eso. Entremos y te lo cuento ―dijo Susan entrando en la casa.

Mirzam la siguió y sirvió el té.

―No hemos vuelto a vernos desde tu llegada a Londres ―dijo Mirzam tomando un sorbo de su taza―. Imagino que has estado muy ocupada.

―Sí, muchísimo. Pero ha pasado algo. He conocido a alguien.

―¿Ah, sí? Me alegro muchísimo, en serio ―Mirzam sabía que Susan tenía problemas para establecer relaciones afectivas―. ¿Es de Londres? Cuéntamelo todo sobre él.

―¡Nos vamos a casar! ―exclamó Susan. Se mostraba realmente emocionada.

―¿Qué? ―la expresión de Mirzam cambió de la alegría al asombro―. Pero… ¿así, de repente? Dime que no es con Anser…

Mirzam sabía que Susan seguía sintiendo debilidad por su hermano, lo que claramente se evidenciaba en ese enfado permanente que mostraba cada vez que se refería a él.

―¡Claro que no! ―Susan estaba indignada―. No quiero tener nada que ver con Anser, después de todo lo que me ha hecho pasar…. No, mi novio vive en Wiltshire. Imagino que habrás oído hablar de él. Se llama Draco ―sonrió al decir su nombre―, Draco Malfoy.

―¿Draco Malfoy? ―Mirzam estaba sorprendida― ¿Dónde diablos has conocido tú a Draco Malfoy?

―El objeto que buscaba para la Universidad… Él lo tenía. Nos hemos conocido debido a ello, y desde entonces vivo con él en su mansión familiar ―los ojos de Susan brillaban de la emoción.

―¿Por qué será que no me sorprende lo más mínimo que Malfoy poseyese un objeto relacionado con la magia oscura? ―preguntó Mirzam. Sin esperar contestación, añadió― ¿Y no te parece algo precipitado casarte con alguien que conoces desde hace solo unos meses?

―¿No te alegras por mí? ―Susan se puso seria. Esperaba que su amiga la apoyase.

―Claro que me alegro, Susan, muchísimo. Es solo que… ―Mirzam dudó antes de continuar―… no sé si lo sabes, pero Draco fue un mortífago. Era amigo de Anser.

―Lo sé, me lo dijo.

―¿Recuerdas que te había contado que Anser, junto con un amigo suyo, había denunciado a Sirius Black, y debido a ello casi morimos a manos de los dementores? Pues ese amigo fue Draco Malfoy. Lo denunció a su padre, que, por aquel momento, era miembro del Consejo de Hogwarts.

―Mirzam, no creo que Draco lo hiciese con maldad. Tú misma me contaste que Sirius era buscado por asesinato, aunque finalmente resultase inocente ―Susan miró gravemente hacia su amiga―. Además, de eso hace muchos años. No deberías ser tan rencorosa.

Mirzam le dirigió una mirada cargada de estupefacción. Susan había mantenido un odio sordo contra Anser durante diez años. No era la más indicada para hablar de perdón. No obstante, decidió que no valía la pena discutir. Con ello solo conseguiría enfadarla, y sabía que lo que precisaba era comprensión y apoyo. Creía firmemente que la boda era un error, y que Draco acabaría haciéndole daño a su amiga de algún modo.

―Está bien, si a ti te hace feliz… ―dijo finalmente Mirzam―. Imagino que tu padre estará muy contento con la boda.

―Lo está ―Susan volvió a sonreír, apreciando el apoyo de Mirzam―. Quiere que Draco asuma nuestro apellido, pero seré yo quien pase a llamarse Malfoy. Me quedaré viviendo aquí, en Inglaterra, e iré a la Universidad, mediante aparición, solo cuando sea necesario. Deseo alejarme de mi padre lo máximo posible. Además ―añadió, contenta―, así podremos vernos más.

―¿Y cuándo será la boda?

―No lo sabemos aún. Todavía no lo hemos hecho público. Por supuesto, tanto tú como Sirius estáis invitados.

―Susan, dudo que Draco nos permita asistir a su boda ―dijo Mirzam mirando hacia su amiga.

―¡Vaya tontería!, ¿por qué no os iba a dejar ir? Tienes una imagen realmente horrible de mi novio. Te aseguro, Mirzam, que es un hombre amable, educado y bueno. No digo que no tenga un pasado turbio ―Susan enrojeció al decirlo. Imaginarse a Draco como un mortífago poderoso la excitaba enormemente―, pero lo ha dejado atrás. Ahora es una bellísima persona, en serio. Todo el mundo puede cambiar y corregir sus errores.

―Supongo que tienes razón ―concedió Mirzam―. Bueno, habrá que conocer entonces a ese nuevo Malfoy, tan buena persona ―reflexionó unos segundos―. Si tú lo quieres, es suficiente para mí. Espero que os vaya muy bien y que seáis muy felices. Y ya sabes que estoy aquí si precisas hablar o cualquier cosa.

―Gracias, tu apoyo es muy importante para mí ―dijo Susan tomando a Mirzam de las manos―. Eres mi única amiga, y te valoro muchísimo.

 _Epílogo._

Susan estaba muy excitada con la boda. Anser había aprovechado la última conversación que mantuvieron sobre trabajo para felicitarla por su unión con Malfoy.

―Al final lo conseguiste, ¿eh? ―le había dicho Lokabrenna con su habitual expresión neutra.

―Escucha, yo amo a Draco, y él a mí…

―No lo dudo. Él es un Malfoy…

A Susan no le gustó lo que daba a entender Anser, pero no dijo nada. Se alegró de quedarse en Inglaterra y alejarse de él. Había vuelto a Cochem para buscar sus cosas y poder así instalarse definitivamente en la mansión Malfoy.

Scorpius, el hijo de Draco, se había alegrado por la boda, pues hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a su padre tan feliz. Susan y Scorpius se llevaban muy bien. El niño se mostraba muy interesado en los libros y estudios de Susan, lo que a ella le agradaba. Siempre había sentido debilidad por la gente curiosa e inteligente, y Scorpius, sin duda, lo era. Establecieron una relación cercana y lo ayudó a convencer a su padre para que invitase a su amigo Albus para pasar unos días en la mansión en los días previos a la boda.

―Él es el hijo de Potter ―había protestado―. No lo quiero correteando por nuestra casa.

―¿Por qué no? ―había preguntado Susan.

―Meterá sus narices en nuestras cosas, y no quiero que vaya contándole a su padre que poseemos libros prohibidos y artefactos malditos. Nos pueden detener, ¿sabes?. Y yo no deseo acabar en Azkaban.

―¡Venga, amor!, dudo que Albus le diga nada a Potter. Me ha dicho Scorpius que se llevan bastante mal. Además, los niños se tienen muchísimo aprecio….

―Está bien… ―había dicho finalmente Draco mientras besaba a Susan―. No puedo negarte nada.

La boda se llevó a cabo en los jardines de la mansión Malfoy. Fue una ceremonia sencilla y con pocos invitados, para disgusto de Julius. El deseaba invitar a toda la Universidad y a las familias de magos de Cochem, pero Susan se negó en redondo. Solo asistieron los amigos más cercanos de los novios y la familia directa.

Por supuesto, la boda con una Sturm sirvió para avivar las habladurías sobre Malfoy, y a los chismes acerca del origen de Scorpius se sumaron rumores sobre revivir a Voldemort mediante ritos necrománticos. A diferencia de Draco, quien odiaba estos rumores, a Susan le gustaba que la gente pensase que ella tenía el poder para hacer tal cosa, aunque fuese algo completamente absurdo e imposible de lograr. Solo lo sentía por Scorpius. Ella sabía que el niño no lo pasaba muy bien en el colegio, y sabía que estos comentarios solo servían para marginarlo más. Pero al niño no pareció importarle mucho, lo que alegró sobremanera a Susan, pues no deseaba causarle problemas a Scorpius, a quien ya quería como si fuese su propio hijo.

Susan combinó su trabajo como investigadora en la Universidad con la política en el Ministerio. Formó una Liga en contra de la prohibición de las Artes Oscuras y encontró más apoyos de los que había pensado en un primer momento. Esto provocó que el apellido Malfoy se relacionase con la magia tenebrosa aún más estrechamente de lo que se hacía hasta entonces, pero también amplió considerablemente la influencia de la familia. Por primera vez desde que Lucius había muerto, el apellido Malfoy tuvo peso en el Ministerio. Susan sabía que iba a tener que pasar mucho tiempo y emplear mucho esfuerzo antes de conseguir su objetivo, pero la paciencia y la perseverancia era virtudes que poseía.

Finalmente, el mayor temor de Julius se llevó a cabo. La adopción del apellido Malfoy por parte de Susan implicaba que la poderosa familia Sturm se extinguiría con él. Saberlo le dolía, y a medida que los años iban pasando, llegó a pensar si no habría sido mejor haber permitido el matrimonio de Susan con Anser. Se maldijo por su mala suerte, y agradeció que su padre no estuviese vivo para ver el final de su legado.


End file.
